


resembling a ghost

by brunetteandblond



Series: Moving On [17]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Wynonna gets a haircut, Wynonna gets glasses, Wynonna grows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Wynonna realizes that her hair is getting too long. She gets a haircut.And then... she also gets glasses.





	1. i look at myself and it reminds me of her

“What the hell are you doing, Earp?” Nicole asked as she passed by the hallway bathroom and found Wynonna staring at herself in the mirror.

The brunette didn’t answer. She heard the redhead speak, but she was too lost in her thoughts to comprehend the words and reply. She stared at her long hair, stunned by the length. She barely paid attention to it and now it was longer than it ever had been.

Nicole watched her friend with concern. Wynonna hadn’t looked this intense in years. The brunette had a very emotionally solid year, so this was startling. The redhead walked into the bathroom and put her hand on Wynonna’s back. She stared into the mirror and tried to see whatever the brunette was looking at.

“It’s not the same,” Wynonna muttered and pulled at her hair slightly and with frustration.

The younger woman brushed her fingers through her friend’s beautiful hair and shrugged. “Looks the same to me, Earp. Maybe a little longer--”

“Too long,” The brunette interrupted in a darker tone. “Long like…”

_Waverly’s._

Nicole exhaled a deep breath, now understanding. She hadn’t paid attention to her friend’s hair, but now that she said something, the redhead couldn’t deny that the hair was starting to resemble the ex-Heir’s sister’s.

“We can cut it if you’d like,” The sheriff suggested with a simple shrug of her shoulders. “You don’t have to though. It doesn’t bother me or anything.”

Wynonna nodded and felt the tears bubble up in her eyes. “Would you do it for me? I know you cut your own hair.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her. “You sure you want to put your magical hair in my hands? Someone that doesn’t exactly have much experience?”

“I trust _you._ ”

The redhead bit her lip and nodded.

* * *

Alice watched closely as she saw her parents approach the couch in the living room with a pair of scissors, a comb, a trashcan, and a handheld mirror.

Wynonna sat down on the floor so that Nicole had a good position to cut her hair from. The redhead started to gently comb through her best friend’s long, damp hair.

“How much do you want me to cut?” Nicole asked her. “Six inches? Eight?”

Wynonna shrugged and answered, “Can you go to my shoulders and then we’ll go from there?”

Nicole was glad that her friend couldn’t see her and her surprised reaction. “Shoulders? That’s a lot shorter, Wyn--”

“Yep.”

The redhead took a deep breath and started to snip at the hair. As each piece of hair fell, Wynonna started feeling clarity. She felt like she could let go of the thoughts that were imprisoning her throughout the day. Tears drifted out her eyes, but they weren’t sad. They were tears of relief.

“Okay, Earp. I cut it at the shoulders. I obviously haven’t done any layers yet, but wanna take a look?”

Wynonna picked up the small mirror and looked at herself in the reflection. She felt steadier. But it wasn’t enough. Not yet.

“Can you do more?” The brunette whispered, her voice slightly hoarse.

Nicole stared at her friend in awe and asked, “How much shorter?”

“A few more inches.”

It was a lot of pressure, but there was no way Nicole was going to say no.

“Okay.”

The redhead cut her hair some more until she was sure it was at a place that her friend would like it. Until there was nothing there that even resembled Waverly. She added layers, knowing how much wavier it would get with them.

When she thought it was good enough, she put her scissors down and said, “I’m done.”

Wynonna looked at herself in the mirror and only saw herself. And god, she felt free. She put the mirror down and almost jumped onto her best friend.

“Woah there!” Nicole groaned as her friend collapsed on top of her.

“Thank you,” Wynonna almost breathed onto her neck, her whole body wrapped around Nicole’s. It would have been an awkward position if it weren’t for them being so close.

The redhead shook her head like it wasn’t necessary for her friend to thank her. “Anytime, Earp. Anytime.”

When the two of them let go of each other, Alice finally got in a good look of her mom. She certainly looked different, but the haircut fit her.

“Good, Mama!” Alice cheered, happy to see her mother being in a better mood.

Wynonna grinned and brushed her hair back. She posed (pretending to look like a model) and said, “What do you think, baby girl?”

The five-year-old squealed, “Pretty!” She then ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

Nicole then grabbed her family and pulled them onto the couch with her. The hug turned into a tickle fest of screams and laughter.


	2. are you sure i'm not... too different?

“Haught, I mean this in the nicest way possible because you’re my best friend, but you need to shut the hell up,” Wynonna snapped as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead after they entered the car after the brunette’s appointment.

Nicole rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath, “It’s not my fault that the optometrist told you that you need glasses. I’ve only been saying the same thing for the past six months.” She pulled out of the parking lot and got on the road, trying her hardest to pay attention to the pavement rather than her friend.

“Of course you did. Because you just know everything, don’t you?”

The sheriff rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Real childish, Wynonna. Come on, the glasses that you picked out look cute! Real hipster. Got lots of bi vibes.”

“Oh, great. Because that’s what matters.”

“No, what matters is you being able to see so that you don’t endanger your life or someone else’s. It’s really not a big deal. I wear reading glasses--”

“Yes, but I’m not a nerd like you are!” Wynonna argued animatedly. “I have a rep to protect!”

Nicole rolled her eyes again and retorted, “Yes, Earp. You and your reputation. Because you are still that girl who has no responsibilities, sleeps with anyone, drinks throughout the day, and cares about no one other than herself. For sure.”

Wynonna sighed, knowing that her friend was right. She just didn’t want to admit it. “I know that I’ve changed, Haught. I’m not a dumbass. But it’s just that… everything about me has changed, ya know? I mean, I used to be a MILF, but now I’m just a… mom.”

“And what’s bad about that?” The redhead asked her best friend curiously.

Wynonna opened her mouth but then closed it. She didn’t have an answer. “I don’t know. I can’t explain it.”

Nicole looked back at her friend and bit her lip. She noticed that something was going through her friend’s head. “Try me, Earp.”

The brunette looked torn like she was afraid to say what she was really thinking. “It’s stupid. If I wear glasses, do you think Waverly would ever recognize me? I mean, I’m practically a different person.”

The redhead let out a short breath of air and pulled into a gas station and parked. She turned to Wynonna, cupped her cheeks and squished them together, and stated, “Waverly would always recognize you, Wynonna. You are not a different person. You just happened to find yourself over the past couple of years. That doesn’t change you, Earp. It makes you stronger. And older. Waves would know that, okay?”

Wynonna chuckled and nodded, feeling calmed down by her friend. “Okay. Thanks, Tater-Haught. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d probably crash somewhere since you wouldn’t have gone to this appointment if I didn’t force you to.” She smiled at her, causing the brunette to laugh. “And you’re welcome. And if it means anything, you’re still a MILF. And with those glasses… you look like a stud.”

“Ewww,” Wynonna said, breaking eye contact with her giggling friend. “That’s gross coming from you. Let’s go before I puke.”

“Love ya, Wynonna!”

“You’re pushing it, Haught!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! If you liked this, go read my other one-shots. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Ooh, and if you have any other comments or if you have any suggestions/requests, you can message me in tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
